


Propose: Accompany

by uritaeyeon



Series: Propose - Fairy Tail [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Flash Fiction, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Flash Fiction/Awalnya Yukino heran kenapa ia dipanggil ke ruangan Sting, tapi untunglah ternyata ia hanya disuruh untuk membantu Sting menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai seorang Master./StingKino</p>
            </blockquote>





	Propose: Accompany

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail adalah hasil karya Mashima Hiro. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapat. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata
> 
> Warning: AT-AR, OOC, typo

Yukino masih saja tersenyum senang. Ia masih membayangkan seorang bocah imut nan manis yang mewarisi warna rambut dari ayahnya dan sepasang bola mata kaca dari ibunya. Uh Luna Dragneel membuat semua orang gemas saat melihatnya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Tersenyum-senyum sendiri, " tanya Sting heran. Yukino cemberut mendengarnya. Alih-alih menjawab, ia malah kembali membayangkan anak yang baru saja berumur satu tahun hari ini. Ia beruntung diundang ke pesta anak pertama pasangan Natsu-Lucy itu.

"Hey, Yukino," panggil Sting lagi. Yukino menoleh padanya. Ia menyatukan jemarinya dan memejamkan matanya gemas. "Bukankah Luna-chan imut sekali? Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Ah aku jadi ingin punya anak semanis Luna _-chan_ ~"

 _Duak_!

"Lho? Sting- _san_ kenapa kau malah duduk di tanah?"

Lebih tepatnya tersandung kakinya sendiri saat mendengar bahwa Yukino ingin punya anak.

**X.x.X**

Yukino sedang asyik melamun ketika Frosch datang menghampirinya. "Yukino, kau dipanggil Sting- _kun_ ," ucap Frosch menyampaikan amanat.

 _Seirei madoushi_ itu merasa heran. Kenapa ia dipanggil? Ia tidak berbuat kesalahan kan?

Dengan ragu-ragu, ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju ruang Sting. Ia mengetuk pelan pintu kayu yang kokoh itu sampai pada ketukan ketiga ada sahutan dari dalam. "Masuk."

Yukino membuka pintu kayu itu perlahan sehingga menimbulkan bunyi engsel pada pintu. "Kau memanggilku?" tanyanya sambil memasuki ruangan itu.

"Bisa bantu aku?"

**X.x.X**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam dan Sting memutuskan untuk mengantar Yukino pulang. Sting menggenggam tangan gadisnya itu dan membawanya lebih dekat pada dirinya.

Tidak suka dengan keheningan, Sting mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Ah terima kasih atas bantuannya tadi. Apa aku terlalu merepotkanmu?"

Gadis berambut _silver_ itu menggeleng sembari tersenyum. "Tidak kok. Aku beruntung ada kerjaan. Aku sedang tidak ingin mengambil misi."

Keadaan hening menyelimuti mereka setelah Yukino menjawab pertanyaan Sting. Yukino sebenarnya tidak apa-apa, ia tidak masalah dengan atmosfer yang hening. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Sting menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Err ... bagaimana menurutmu soal ... anaknya Natsu-kun?" tanya Sting tiba-tiba. Yukino menoleh cepat. Kenapa tiba-tiba membicarakan Luna?

Yukino mengangkat bahunya. "Ia anak yang manis, lucu, juga imut. Uh, benar-benar mewarisi wajah kedua orang tuanya. Kupikir Lucy- _san_ itu cantik dan Natsu- _san_ ... agak manis menurutku. Kenapa memangnya?"

Sting hanya menggeleng. Ia menghela napas panjang. Sejenak ia terpikirkan sesuatu.

"Tadi kau bilang sedang tidak ingin mengambil misi kan? Bagaimana kalau besok kau tetap membantuku? Pekerjaan menjadi _master_ ternyata merepotkan juga. Temani aku ya," kata pemuda itu. Yukino mengerjapkan matanya mendengar permintaan Sting. Sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Aku juga lihat kau kewalahan."

"Tidak masalah kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

Tiba-tiba saja Sting berhenti melangkah. Mau tak mau Yukino pun berhenti melangkah. Gadis itu menatap kekasihnya ini heran.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba—"

"Kau mau menemaniku?"

"Menemani ke—"

"—selamanya. Bukan hanya soal tugas sebagai master, tapi sebagai pendampingku. Menjadi istri dari Master Sabertooth. Kau tidak keberatan juga kan?"

**Owari**


End file.
